


高栾‖合作期恋情（pwp）

by renjiansiki



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjiansiki/pseuds/renjiansiki





	高栾‖合作期恋情（pwp）

*脑洞向勿上升勿转出lof  
*先来个pwp过过瘾  
*是小明星和前辈的故事，双性预警，伪背德

>  
刚刚结束在上海的新电视剧推广活动，因为拍了部话题度十分高的同性爱情故事，热度一跃成为不知什么榜的榜首小明星栾云平此刻正在万豪酒店豪华江景大床房的浴室里洗澡。

隔着一道透明的玻璃，一个戴眼镜的男人坐在床上将他露在浴缸外的白嫩肌肤看的一览无遗，随手抓起手机来拍了几张照。

玻璃那头的人似乎感知到了什么，拍着玻璃咧着嘴举着拳头朝坐在床上的人示威，而坐在床上的人竖起一根手指放在嘴边示意他噤声。

栾云平蔫蔫地闭了嘴。

坐在床上的男人不是别人，正是他这部戏的搭档高峰。往前倒五年也是个名不见经传的小演员，混江湖早也有天赋，演了几个龙套角色后给导演叫去演了部纯爱偶像剧，倒是变成了炙手可热的大明星。钱越赚越多，脑子灵光的他还投资房产，也因此和栾云平的父亲成了忘年之交。

头一次见高峰的时候，栾云平见着这个比他大一岁的清冷又温柔的大哥哥就愣了神，直到高峰摸着他的脑袋让他叫自己叔叔才知道这人压根就不正经。  
更不正经之处在于一次借宿之时，偶然叫他知道了自己身体的秘密，便在父亲母亲隔壁的屋子里被这个哥哥睡了。

想到这，栾云平的脸泛起了酡红，咽了咽口水才使自己心情略微平静了一些。那天晚上被翻红浪，高峰哄着他看着自己眼睛，于是他深深地陷了进去，里里外外都给人吃了个干净摸了个遍。之后自己不愿意参与房地产投资运作，便干起了大学读的老本行去演戏，一来二去又在工作场合遇上了高峰，更是在他的策划下共同出演这部同性爱情故事。

“怎么说我也算是云平的叔叔，叔侄演这种剧，话题度你们自己明白，”高峰的语气强硬，容不得选角导演的拒绝，“而且我研究了剧本，云平够青涩和我又够熟悉，能胜任男主这个角色。”

至于后来，明明一部纯爱同性爱情电视剧被高峰加了一场床戏，害得栾云平在片场险些当着十来个人被高峰摸一下就高潮了的事儿，倒是让高峰和他赔礼道歉了半个月才算翻篇。

“高峰，看什么呢?”栾云平擦干了身子径直从浴室走出来，钻进高峰的怀里亲了亲他脖子。  
自从他知道高峰授意助理定大床房之后就也知道了企图，与其扭扭捏捏的倒不如直给，这是他的劲头儿。

不是高峰的。

“怎么不穿衣服?真当自己兔儿爷了披身皮就往我床上来啊?”高峰向来说话不饶人。  
“穿了衣服也给你脱了，还不如当兔儿爷少洗身衣服。”栾云平也是牙尖嘴利毫不相让，抬头亲了亲高峰脖子，“看什么呢?”

“看我俩被偷拍的照片。”  
“噢，就这个……什么偷拍照片?”栾云平突然反应过来，坐起来夺过高峰手机，看到微博热搜里挂着俩人照片——亲亲热热挎着手臂，亲亲热热揽着肩膀，亲亲热热亲吻，亲亲热热一起进酒店电梯。“操，这什么啊?”

“人这标题不写着吗——当红叔侄明星演员高峰栾云平热恋中，共进酒店举止亲密。”高峰下巴在栾云平头上蹭了蹭，顺便用手扶了扶自己眼镜，“诶，你经纪人找人炒的新闻?”

“我不干那缺德事儿，”栾云平抬头白了高峰一眼，用胳膊推了他一把，自己却又重心不稳跌进高峰怀里，“我要是炒新闻就把你床照发出去，让大伙儿看看你这么大个高峰睡合作搭档！”

“您这不叫炒新闻。”  
“那叫什么?”  
“叫官宣。”  
“没听说过。”

栾云平不乐意理他，自己从床上下来，拉开窗帘站在窗户边，看着楼下闪烁的闪光灯和亮着的车灯，叹了口气，猜到了是闻讯而来的八卦记者们。

“高峰，我想出国。”栾云平伸手在玻璃上轻轻碰了碰，划出一道除了他之外没人能看见的痕迹来。  
“怎么突然想出去了?”  
“国内太束缚了，”栾云平扭头，看见高峰坐在床上打量着他，便伸手拿起椅子上的浴巾裹上自己赤裸的身子，“我不想下了班还被人用机器监视，也不想和你再这么躲来躲去的，外头没人认识咱俩，多好。”  
“所以你想逃到国外去?”听到被子的声音，扭过头去重新看着窗外的栾云平知道高峰应该是下了床，下一刻一具带着热意的身子就从后面抱上了他，“去哪儿?英国法国还是意大利?”  
“没想好，”栾云平向后仰，靠在高峰的脑袋上轻轻说，“都行，反正现在除了你，我谁都不想见。”

良久，两个人都没有说话。  
栾云平靠着高峰，似乎只有在他身边，自己才是一个完整的存在在这个世界上的人，当高峰和他交合的时候，巨大的痛楚给他带来无上的快乐，他毫不避讳这种享受，并以此来逃避现实的痛苦和无奈。

因为他身子异于常人，又是家中次子，父母从小到大都不把他放在心上，甚至可以把他当做一件礼物送给可以给他们带来经济利益渡过难关的朋友。

被高峰开苞那天晚上，他拼了命的喊，也不见隔壁有任何响动。  
倒是高峰会用亲吻安抚他，会用温柔的目光稳定他的情绪，会低声询问他疼不疼。

他习惯了被家庭无视又被家人利用，习惯了演艺圈见着的肮脏污浊，高峰成了他唯一的依靠和朋友甚至是爱人。而如今，自己害怕媒体的偷拍会让这唯一的依靠也被迫离开自己。  
上升期曝光恋情，还是同性友人，甚至自己该叫他一声叔叔。

栾云平觉得自己脑子乱成一团浆糊，开始怨恨自己为什么要揽着高峰胳膊进电梯，为什么要走在路上和他撒娇还亲了他一口，为什么不能记住自己是个公众人物，为什么要给自己的爱人带来烦恼。

想着想着他开始用手拍自己的头，一下一下越砸越重。

高峰知道栾云平的处境，从他去栾云平家做客留宿那天就知道。明明有客房，栾父却依旧让他和自己次子同住，换衣服的时候无意间发现了他的秘密后，看着他惊慌失措又写着渴求的目光，就不顾一切地想占有他。他的身子柔软又滑嫩，体量匀称皮肤白净，带些微哑的嗓子叫起来青涩又勾人。  
栾云平呼救初期高峰还害怕被栾父栾母发现，但不一会儿他就明白了栾家这一举动的意图，在一墙之隔就是身下人父母的刺激感下进攻越来越激烈，而小栾的身子倒也是越来越受用，他轻轻啃咬着栾云平的皮肤，说“别怕” 。

出资解了栾家燃眉之急，再后来一路暗中保护栾云平不受肮脏事的侵扰，却没想到因为过于爱他而在今天疏于防范给人捉到了蛛丝马迹。高峰自然无所谓自己在演艺圈这份工作，不拍戏了还有别的法子赚钱，但云平不一样，好不容易离开的家庭不能再回去，也不能离开自己。

他从后面抱住栾云平，闭着眼亲吻他的鬓角，突然听到了“咚”的砸头声。

“你怎么了?别砸！”高峰一把扣住栾云平手腕，把他整个人抱在自己怀里，附在他耳边说，“云平……云平你冷静一点，没事儿……”  
“高峰……我们走吧……我们出去……去别的地方……我不想……不想连累你……我……”栾云平喘着粗气说话，不一会儿眼眶里就湿润了。  
“好，我跟你出去，咱们一起去英国看那摩天轮，你不是爱坐那个吗，咱们去……咱们还能去法国看铁塔，你也爱那个，我看你老爱画那玩意儿……还有意大利，咱们去坐船，去吃意大利面，咱也试试那玩意儿是不比炸酱面强，你爱吃炸酱面……”  
栾云平破涕而笑，“怎么都是我爱的，你呢?”

高峰从怀里放他出来转了个身子，把他压在玻璃窗上说，“我爱的，是你。”  
不待栾云平反应，高峰立刻吻上了他的嘴唇，带着侵略和攻占的意味，只想把这个人所有的惊恐和不安，忧虑和自责都转移到自己脑子里来。  
他多希望他快乐，就像刚刚洗完澡钻进他怀里时的那个云平一样，像只机灵的小兔子。

温和月光混着城市灯光照进他们的屋子里，也不知道是谁脱了谁的衣服，总之是两个人一起倒在地上，赤身裸体的交缠着亲吻着揉捏着。

在高峰栾云平所处楼层三十米之下，有不下二十位八卦记者扒门蹲点，等着拍这两位共同出门的状态以砸实恋情消息，可以说是惊天大爆点。而距离这些记者三十米之上的两位主角，正沉溺在欲海中无法自拔。

“高……呼……你等什么呢高峰?”几番“搏斗”后，被高峰弄的泄了几回水的栾云平趴在地上，故意展示出跪趴的姿态来。

栾云平鲜少摆出这种献媚的模样来，大多数时候都是羞涩又带些主动的，因而高峰也不敢轻举妄动，把手从前头的花穴里抽出来之后，轻轻揉摸他的乳头。

“怎么了?”高峰边摸边问，身下的人舒爽到发抖却又觉不出痛快来，于是抬起屁股朝上拱了拱。

“你自己清楚。”栾云平咬着嘴唇红着脸低声说，偏巧高峰狗脾气上来了硬是装糊涂，凑到人跟前臊他，手里的动作不减，嘴上荤话也不断。

“怎么了?光玩你前面不够了?后头也要?”高峰另一只手挑了挑栾云平下巴，又亲了他一口，眨巴着那双泛着一汪坏水儿的眼睛说，“你肯让我碰你后面了?”

栾云平被人逼得急了也犯了狠，直接用手扣住高峰后脑反吻回去，直到双方都喘不过气了才放开，死死盯住高峰的眼睛说，“妈的，要操快操，不操滚蛋。”

还没来得及反应过来，高峰的手指抹了些润滑液就插进了他的后穴开始开拓。因着栾云平一直怕疼，这双儿的身子也从来未好好开发过，高峰一直体谅着他体弱也从未碰过他后头，此时得了允许便是如获至宝，比往常更是小心翼翼了几分。

倒是栾云平急性子，受不了这么温柔细致的对待，趁着高峰拿纸巾擦手的功夫一下子把人压在床上，扶着那玩意儿就坐了下去。

“云平，你慢……唔……慢点儿……”  
“磨磨……唧唧……跟个娘们儿似的……能……哈啊……唔……嗯……你……操……干他娘的怎么……唉我去……疼死我了……”从责怪到喊疼，高峰看着身上的人额头上冒出的冷汗更是心疼，他伸手扶住栾云平的腰，轻轻顺着他的后背。

“让你慢……点儿……这么心急，”高峰呼了口气克制住自己想贯穿他的冲动，毕竟自己那玩意儿现在所处的空间紧致又柔软，虽是第一次探访却被软肉紧紧吸着，倒是比平日里用手指玩弄刺激舒坦百倍。

“你他妈的怎么这么大……操……疼死我了……”

听见栾云平爆粗口，高峰摇着头笑了笑。

“那过会儿再做，你先歇会儿。”  
“我他妈的有病啊过会儿再做，过会儿睡觉了谁和你做，”栾云平疼得不行满头是汗，嘴上依旧不饶人，“你是不是不行了高峰，想歇自己歇别捎带我。”

“我看你今天是够野的。”高峰放开扶着栾云平细腰的手，“啪”的一声打上他的臀部，只觉得后穴因着拍打而微微一吸，变得更加紧致，他倒吸一口气咬着牙忍住不立刻射进栾云平的身子里去。

“操。”栾云平腰间失力一下子倒在高峰身上，那玩意儿进的更深，他趴在高峰胸口皱着眉直喘粗气，依旧不服输不叫停，身子随着高峰的进攻不断起伏。

“云平吾侄，合作愉快。”高峰被人夹的实在受不住，嘴唇贴着栾云平的耳朵轻轻说出这四个字之后便全数射进了他的后穴里。

栾云平也同时到达了巅峰，身体不断颤抖之时，前段的性器也吐出一些浊白色的液体，他的睫毛颤动着，从眼角流出两行泪来。高峰见状用温热的嘴唇亲吻他的眼角，又帮他揉弄腰部减少痛楚。

栾云平睁开眼看着眼前的爱人，再次不顾一切吻上了他。就像第一次和他上床时一样，只有和高峰在一起，他才是不用管外界纷扰，自由而畅快的。

吻罢，他歪着头看着高峰，突然想起什么似的，一本正经用手指点了点他的鼻子说，“高峰，我记得你之前被拍到五六次和搭档出入酒店，你那经纪人还费劲巴拉的和人解释……后来网上都说你净是合作期恋情了。”  
“想问什么?”高峰动了动脑袋，亲了亲栾云平点他鼻子的手。

“咱俩……也是合作期恋情吗?”

“是啊，”看见栾云平的眸子骤然黯淡，眼睛里甚至闪烁着恨不得登时把自己从八楼扔下去的杀气时，立刻把人紧紧抱住，“我和你啊，得合作一辈子。”


End file.
